jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
List of characters in Jurassic World: Die Hard
}} This is a list of characters that appear in the fan fiction, Jurassic World: Die Hard. Sean Nolan Sean Nolan is the founder and leader of Extinct All Dinosaurs, an anti-dinosaur terrorist organization, who lead the siege of Jurassic World. He is the main antagonist in Jurassic World: Die Hard. Nolan was a former Special Forces operative until his retirement from the Army. When his pregnant wife Emily was killed when their car got trampled by the T-Rex in the San Diego incident, Nolan founded Extinct All Dinosaurs and he & his organization were responsible for multiple terrorist attacks against dinosaur dig sites, companies that clone or sponsor the dinosaurs. He is portrayed by . Owen Grady Owen Grady is former Navy SEAL now a trainer for a pack of velociraptors in Jurassic World. Owen and Claire previously had one date, but didn't have a second date due to their opposite personalities. While evaluating the Indominus Rex and criticizing it's padlock, he and the others were attacked by terrorists. He witnessed the terrorists releasing the Indominus Rex from it's padlock. After surviving the I-Rex, Owen managed to get to Claire before the terrorists can capture her. Now he and Claire seek her nephews missing in the island and trying to stop the terrorists from completing their deadly mission. He is portrayed by . Claire Dearing Claire Dearing is the operations manager of Jurassic World. A busy workaholic, Claire hardly has any time with her nephews Zach and Gray when her older sister Karen was divorcing her husband Scott and send them to her in Jurassic World. When terrorists seized control of Isla Nublar, she becomes Nolan's target for capture in order to complete the next phase of his deadly mission. Teaming up with Owen Grady, she scrambles to find her nephews in the besieged island as they are her only weakness. She is portrayed by . Zach Mitchell Zach Mitchell is Claire's nephew and Gray's older brother. He and Gray are visiting their Aunt Claire at Jurassic World for winter break while his parents were getting a divorce. He is portrayed by . Gray Mitchell Gray Mitchell is Claire's nephew, Zach's younger brother, and a visitor to Jurassic World during winter break. He is known for his enthusiastic behavior and his obsession with the park, much to the annoyance of Zach. He is also concerned and upset by his parents' impending divorce. He is portrayed by . Vic Hoskins Vic Hoskins is the head of InGen Security, a division of the genetics company, InGen. He plans to try to use trained Velociraptors as military animals, and put them through a field test, even though their trainer and researcher Owen Grady objects to this agenda, saying only he can communicate with them, and Velociraptors cannot be tamed to be used as military weapons due to their high intelligence and volatility. He is among those trapped in Isla Nublar when terrorists seized control of Jurassic World. He is portrayed by . Barry Sembène Barry Sembène is another trainer for the velociraptors and friend & assistant of Owen Grady. When terrorists seized Jurassic World, Barry managed to escape detection. He becomes Owen's eyes to investigate the takeover of the island. He is portrayed by . Simon Masrani Simon Masrani was the CEO of the Masrani Global Corporation and the owner of Jurassic World. He got taken hostage in the control room by Sean Nolan and his terrorist group Extinct All Dinosaurs. Despite his resistance, Masrani eventually gave up his code to Quadtosaurus, a fail safe device that is used to seal off Main Street should there a major disaster in the park. He was later killed by Nolan when he tried to use him to get Claire to reveal her Quadtosaurus code. He is portrayed by . Lowery Cruthers Lowery Cruthers is the park's tech-savvy operations overseer. He was a fan of the first Jurassic Park and has even bought an original Jurassic Park T-shirt on eBay. This causes Claire Dearing to scold him saying it is in bad taste owing to the tragic events that took place there. He gets taken hostage in the control room. He is portrayed by . Mike Torres Mike Torres is the right hand man of Sean Nolan and the second-in-command of Extinct All Dinosaurs. Torres is a close friend of Nolan who fought alongside him in the Special Forces and helped him set up Extinct All Dinosaurs. He is portrayed by . Heather Cullen Heather Cullen is Nolan's main hacker and third-in-command of Extinct All Dinosaurs. She is portrayed by . Dr. Henry Wu Dr. Henry Wu was the lead geneticist for John Hammond in Jurassic World and is now head geneticist of Jurassic World. He designed & created the Indominus Rex and secretly working for Vic Hoskins to develop it as a weapon. His actions created the hybrid indirectly allows the anti-dinosaur terrorist organization Extinct All Dinosaurs to use the Indominus Rex during their siege of Jurassic World. He is portrayed by . Captain Emmitt Davis Captain Emmitt Davis is the commanding officer of aircraft carrier USS Abraham Lincoln who is in charge of the fleet blockading the island. Captain Davis works to find an effective plan to retake the island and take out the terrorists. He is portrayed by . Vivian Krill Vivian Krill is an overseer in the Jurassic World control room, working alongside Lowery. She gets taken hostage in the control room when terrorist mastermind Sean Nolan and his organization seized control of Jurassic World. She is portrayed by . Zara Young Zara Young was a British national and Claire Dearing's personal assistant. She is assigned to escort Zach and Gray during their visit to Jurassic World, which she reluctantly accepted. After Zach and Gray ran away from her, Zara gets taken hostage when terrorists took over Jurassic World. She was then interrogated by Mikes Torres, Dan Smith and Leonid Chernov for information on Zach & Gray. Unwilling to go through torture, Zara cowardly reveals their identities to them. Under Nolan's orders, she was send to her death by Mosasaurus. Zara screamed for mercy and pleaded for her life, but to no avail. The Mosasaurus then ate her to death. Zara's demise was streamed live for everyone in the world to see. She is portrayed by . Katashi Hamada Katashi Hamada was the commander of the Asset Containment Unit (ACU). He lead an effort to repeal the attacking terrorists in Main Street and the Innovation Center. He was able to kill several of the attackers, but was overwhelmed by them with all the ACU troopers and Jurassic World Park Rangers killed. He was then shot in the foot and as he was crawling back, he said on the radio, "Jurassic World has fallen". Preparing his final brave act, he killed two more terrorists before he was shot multiple times in the chest and killed by Dan Smith. He is portrayed by . Jeffrey Porter Jeffrey Porter is the controller in the control room of Jurassic World who helped Nolan and his terrorist group seized control of Jurassic World. He is portrayed by . Karen Mitchell Karen Mitchell is the older sister of Jurassic World operations manager Claire Dearing and the mother of Zach and Gray. She sends her sons to Jurassic World for a winter break as she and her husband Scott were getting a divorce. When an anti-dinosaur terrorist organization Extinct All Dinosaurs seized control of Jurassic World, Karen gets frantic when her sons and sister are trapped in the besieged island. She is portrayed by . Scott Mitchell Scott Mitchell is Zach and Gray's father, and husband to Karen. He and Karen are in the process of getting a divorce and Karen send their sons to Jurassic World where her sister Claire works. He is portrayed by . Leonid Chernov Leonid Chernov is Nolan's brutal Russian henchman who serves as his head enforcer and interrogation specialist. He is the most sadistic henchmen of the group. He is portrayed by . Dan Smith Dan Smith is Nolan's henchman and sniper. He fought alongside Nolan and Torres in the Special Forces and is considered one of the more brutal henchmen of all. He is portrayed by . Witter Witter is Nolan's British henchman and weapons expert. He is one of the calmer, more experienced henchmen in Nolan's group. He is portrayed by . Hawkins Hawkins is Nolan's explosives expert. He is portrayed by . Wang Wang is Nolan's henchman who is an expert on dinosaurs. He is also a skilled martial artist. He is portrayed by . Moreau Moreau was Nolan's French henchman and the tracker of the group. He led the takeover of the Gyrosphere Station during the takeover of Jurassic World. Then Nolan send him to find Claire, who escaped capture along with former Navy SEAL now Velociraptor specialist Owen Grady. Using his tracking skills, Moreau tracked them, along with Claire's nephews Zach & Gray and another man Barry Sembène, heading for the abandoned Jurassic Park visitor center. With this knowledge, Nolan sends him to the area where the old emergency bunker exit is. But the intruders were waiting for them and the shootout ensures. Moreau then fought with Owen and are almost equally matched. As Owen was getting the advantage, Claire hits Moreau in the back with the empty Heckler & Koch MP5A3 rifle, allowing Owen to stabbed him six times with his knife and slit his throat, killing him instantly. He is portrayed by . John Antonis John Antonis is Hoskins's head InGen contractor who is secretly in league with Nolan and his Extinct All Dinosaurs organization. He is portrayed by Chelsea Hathaway Chelsea Hathaway is a tourist who was taken hostage along with her daughters, 11-year-old Mandy and 9-year-old Lily. She is portrayed by . Mandy Hathaway Mandy Hathaway is the 11-year-old daughter of Chelsea and the older sister of Lily who was among the hostages. She is portrayed by . Lily Hathaway Lily Hathaway is the 9-year-old daughter of Chelsea and the younger sister of Mandy who was among the hostages. She is portrayed by Abigail Pniowsky. Lieutenant Commander Edwin Garnett Lieutenant Commander Edwin Garnett is the commander of SEAL Team 7 who is the leader of the joint SEAL/SAS team. He is portrayed by . Lieutenant Dan Cox Lieutenant Dan Cox is the lieutenant of the Special Air Service, working alongside Lieutenant Commander Garnett in a joint SEAL/SAS team. He is portrayed by . Category:Jurassic World: Die Hard Category:Jurassic World: Die Hard characters